heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.04.16 - Briefing
Moments ago, a beep came through on the intercom in Maria Hill’s office. No voice or message to accompany it. Just a telltale chime that points out that the Director would like to see her in his office at her earliest convenience. Though Nick Fury tends to insist that everyone else’s earliest convenience sync up with his own. His office is spartanly adorned. One of the few elements of ‘decoration’ being a recovered dinosaur egg in a glass case on the shelf. At present he sits with his back to the door, staring out the window at the blue sky beyond. Tendrils of smoke rise from the cigar clutched between his teeth. “You keeping up with Genosha flexing their muscle in the Crimea?” "Of course, sir." It didn't take long for Maria to cross the bridge. It never does. The bridge agents have learned when Maria walks a certain way, she's heading for Fury's office. If she sees another 'Magneto Was Right' t-shirt somewhere, someone's going to get punched. It's not cute, not funny, and she's certainly not buying the propaganda. "Normally you'd know I'd want to see us intervene, sir, but I think with Danvers still lacking her powers we're lacking one of our aces." “Glad we agree on that,” Fury says around the cigar, turning in his chair to face her, “What they’re doing to mutants over there is a god damned atrocity but the Council doesn’t think Magneto has the right to bypass due process. I personally see it as him trying to replace one dictator without a goofy helmet for another with one.” He leans forward on the desk, letting the cigar rest on the ashtray, “I agree that Danvers being out of commission puts us at a disadvantage. That’s why I want to approach this with a little more finesse. Have we got any mutants on the payroll? The kind we can trust?” Maria Hill mentally goes over the list of agents stationed directly on the helicarrier. "Just Wolverine and Agent Guthrie, sir. Cannonball. I imagine Magneto is likely familiar with them both." She's pretty sure of that. "You're thinking an undercover agent planted into Genosha?" She frowns a bit, though she nods. "If so, sir, I think that would be difficult to pull off. Magneto's likely familiar with any big names among mutants. We'd have to find someone he's never heard of." Fury frowns, nodding his head as his eye stares off into space for a moment. A dozen different plans and possible contingencies dancing around within his head. He taps a few keys on his computer terminal, bringing up Guthrie's file "You're right," Fury answers, "I don't think anyone is going to buy Wolverine turning his coat but Magneto sees himself as a persuader. He's not beyond using brute force but the fact that he's playing politics over there makes it clear that he wants to look legitimate where he can. If Guthrie can pull off a convincing crisis of faith and we let Magneto think he's converted him?" He looks back from the computer, "Table that one for now. We'll call that Option B. Option A'll be an unknown mutant if we can find one. Someone we can trust. If we send someone over there and they turn around and start flying the Genoshan flag for real we're going to have a lot to explain and not just to Magneto." Maria Hill has been considering how to deal with Magneto for some time by this point, but nothing seems viable. with Danvers out of commission, as it were, they're down one of their most powerful agents. That's not helping. And then there are other things... "The last few days, sir, have seen me a little more occupied with other matters - someone out there is manufacturing arms and technology and using them to lure us into traps. I put together two teams to investigate Sidewinder Computer Technologies in Europe. Our analysts show they've been dealing with some shell companies we've seen used to ship things to HYDRA and others. When the teams arrived it was a trap. The trap-setter doesn't seem to care who springs it, either. So long as they're SHIELD." “That /is/ a bigger concern,” Fury rumbles, “Care to enlighten me on any leads you’ve got there?” He turns to the terminal once more, picking up the cigar to clench it between his teeth. It’s almost as though he functions better with it there. Soon enough the field reports of the incidents being referred to show up on his terminal. “Hmm.” "Stark will be getting back to me tomorrow morning in regards to the database he pulled. I sent a copy to Analysis to verify anything he might find." It's just that, let's be honest, Tony has a tendency to work faster. But the guys in Analysis are meticulous. "Based on some information Agent Black and Agent Yamaguchi saw, it seems SHIELD is responsible for ruining previous ops this individual ran several years ago. Revenge scheme." Which, given her tone and posture, is all Maria needs to say to get across that she doesn't think it'll work. Oh, she's rritated someone is targeting agents. She just doesn't think they'll be successful. "Have Analysis start running the information we have against anybody who left the Agency in the last fifteen years after a bad field op," Fury commands, though he suspects Maria already thought of that. She's the Deputy Director for a very good reason. "We can't afford to go passive right now. Whoever it is, keep pushing their buttons until they break. If they're looking for revenge without any specific target other than SHIELD they're bound to slip up sooner or later." "Already done. Nothing found." Maria anticipated that. It was her first thought too, truthfully. The easiest method of investigation, too. "I've also got R&D looking over two of the weapons they brought back, trying to see if we can find something in the design that looks like someone's signature in the manufacturing method." "Alright." Fury leans back in his chair, steeping his fingers before his chest as he does it, "I'll talk to some of the guys from the old days. Most of them are retired but they keep their ear to the ground out of habit. They might've heard something if this stretches back that far." It's all he can do, honestly. The actual field work is usually handled by other agents. It's the job of a director to, well, direct. Still, he cannot help but get himself involved. This whole affair stinks of a personal vendetta and he'll protect SHIELD like the overbearing parent he is. That, Fury and Hill have in common. Someone wants to target SHIELD agents for being SHIELD agents? Maria's going to play Mama Bear. She's not afraid of showing that side of herself when necessary, but she can hold back and hide under her mask of stoicism for the director. She doesn't expect he'll find anything talking to the retired agents, but she still nods. "Appreciated, sir. And of course I'll keep you posted if we find anything on our end." “I know you will,” Fury offers a half-smile, plucking the cigar out of his mouth once again, “Alright. I’ve got to brief the Council on our options for Genosha.” He pushes back in his seat as the window behind him suddenly polarizes, casting the room in darkness. He glances up at Maria, his good eye locking with hers. “And Hill? If there’s anything you need to find this revenge attacker, let me know. Consider it priority.” Maria Hill nods firmly. "Yes sir. Thank you, Director." As per usual, she stands firm for a moment before taking a step back, then heading out the door. The agents don't bother her as she comes out, either. They wait for her to get back to her office before daring to approach again. Category:Log